The present invention relates to modular conveyor belts and chains, and more particularly to a roller cradle and a modular conveying assembly including at least one roller cradle.
Modular belting and chains are formed from interconnected modules that are supported by a frame and driven to transport a product. Each module has a support surface which supports the product as the belting or chain is being driven along the frame. Adjacent modules are connected to each other by hinge pins inserted through hinge members extending from adjacent modules in the direction of the belt travel.
Modular belts can transport products in the direction of conveyor travel, but have difficulty transferring a product, especially a high friction product, onto or off of the belt. In addition, high friction products can easily damage the belt if the product is transferred onto, or off of, the chain from a direction other than the chain direction of travel. A known conveyor belt disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,469 issued to Arscott solves this problem by supporting the high friction products on rollers. The rollers are supported by roller cradles, and extend above the cradle for rolling contact with an object being conveyed. The rollers reduce friction between the belt and the object. Unfortunately, assembling the roller in the cradle is difficult requiring insertion of the roller into the cradle, and then slipping an axle or two stub axles through holes formed through the cradle walls and into the roller. The axle must then be secured to prevent it from slipping out of one of the holes formed in the cradle wall.